


The love of a father

by hello_there_darling



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pining, Stiles and Lydia are bestfriends, but they have a baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello_there_darling/pseuds/hello_there_darling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night changed best friends Stiles and Lydia's lives forever. Now they are parents and trying to juggle their lives and all the people in them whilst everyone believes they are in a loving relationship. However Stiles and Lydia will never be anything but best friends who just happen to share a child. </p>
<p>When Derek arrives in town newly single he slowly begins to fall for Stiles and his beautiful 2 year old Lila. Upon meeting Lydia for the first time Derek feels torn. Does he allow his budding relationship with Stiles to grow, breaking up a seemingly perfect family, or will he sacrifice his own happiness to keep them together.</p>
<p>When Stiles meets Derek will he leave the security of the routine he has come to rely on over the past few years in order to take a chance at love or will he hide behind the walls he built up years ago to protect the ones he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The love of a father

**Author's Note:**

> There is no Derek for the first chapter and possibly the second but be patient and he shall come.  
> Whilst the rating is currently GA it may be changed further in.  
> Please be kind and patient with me, I haven't written anything in years and even then I wasn't great.  
> Thanks and I hope you enjoy.

In many different worlds and multiple times there was one story, one love that will never end. One love that would survive anything. Through wars and famine, secrets and lies, one love that could never be shattered. The love of a parent. 

 

Sitting in the empty room Stiles took a minute to collect himself after what had so far been a hectic night. Whilst sitting there alone multiple thoughts flew through his head, which wasn’t all that different to normal given his brains hyperactive nature, however today one thought stuck out above then all. You never know where life will take you. For instance he never thought that one New Year’s Eve, after far too much white wine, his best friend would kiss him on the stroke of midnight leading to events that would change their lives forever. He never thought he would be sitting in a hospital waiting room at 3am one April morning waiting for said best friend to give birth to his child. With all this in mind he realised that his entire world view had shifted. No longer were college, grad school and his future his top priorities. Now the only thing that mattered to him was the beautiful bundle of soft pink skin and a small cluster of fair curls that had now become his world. To Stiles there was only one thing that mattered to him now, one thing he would always put above all else, and that was his daughter.

 

Lydia had always been his best friend. For as long as Stiles could remember it was always just the two of them. Both too smart for their own good and a bad habit of getting in to trouble at every twist and turn so it was no real surprise that they had gotten themselves in to this mess. Stiles will never regret the night that altered the path he was supposed to head down. He could never regret the events that lead to him having a daughter, even if the morning after of the event had been extremely awkward for everyone involved, because nothing compared to the love he felt for his child. His perfect little Lila.  
At first he had absolutely no idea what the hell he was doing. Here was this tiny baby and it was up to him to make sure she survived in to adulthood. Sure he had Lydia to help but she would never be a maternal person and was the first to admit she’d never been overly fond of children. Of course she loved Lila with all of her heart but she sometimes found it difficult to be what Lila needed so it was up to Stiles to be both mother and father to her, a job which he happily took on.  
Living together was the simplest option in the beginning, they were able to support each other and give Lila all the care and attention she deserved. They soon fell into a routine. Stiles would wake Lila up in the morning and feed and dress her whilst Lydia gathered everything needed for the day ahead and pull together a quick breakfast for them all. Stiles would then head to work at the Sheriff’s station whilst Lydia worked on her doctoral thesis and kept watch over Lila. When Stiles finished his shift he would head home and make dinner for the three of them before Lydia headed off to her evening classes. Weekends were reserved for things like visiting Grandpa, going to the park or some other fun activity. Things were simple.  
When they were all out together, whether it was grocery shopping or a walk in the park, it became typical to be told how beautiful their family is or what a cute couple he and Lydia made and after a while they didn’t see the point in correcting whichever sweet old lady had cooed over them. If people wanted to think they were more than friends so be it. They didn’t have to know that there was absolutely no romantic relationship between the pair or that Lydia’s one true love would always be academia whilst Stiles tended to favor the more masculine sex. They were a family no matter what and Stiles was happy to sacrifice his own love life for them.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter should be up ASAP but I'm terrible at remembering to post so you may have to give me a nudge.  
> Thanks (:


End file.
